


Robin, Bane, and a horny nurse. What could go wrong- (Nothing. It was all too wonderful.)

by Whoopdawhey



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Dick Grayson, Crushes, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Injured Sex, Nurse kink, Praise Kink, Robin has the biggest crush in the world, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Zatanna, Wally is a good friend, Wally is amused, on Zatanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoopdawhey/pseuds/Whoopdawhey
Summary: Robin saves the team from Bane after the Santa-Prisca mission goes bad. And Zatanna rewards him >.>SO MUCH FLUFF, very strange for me.Slight change to the timeline.Underage, because I'm as fucked up as you.========================================Comments and Reviews give me power, so please comment and review.Peace out!
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Dick Grayson & Kaldur'ahm & Kon-El | Conner Kent & M'gann M'orzz & Wally West, Artemis Crock/Wally West, Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Robin, Bane, and a horny nurse. What could go wrong- (Nothing. It was all too wonderful.)

Robin ducked under fire, cursing. The mission went horribly wrong, and extremely right at the same time; he incapacitated Shimmer and Kobra, discovered what Kobra venom was used for, and got out of there safely. But the bad part was that only he got out of there safely. Bane had captured his team; and had them chained and tied up in a basement somewhere on the island. No doubt it was Wally; Dick loved Wally as a friend; but as a partner in crime-fighting...there was room for improvement. A nuclear bomb was more stealthy than Wallace West, and Bane, with his experience with Flash, took down his sidekick with ease. M'gann was already weak from the factory explosion; Conner incapacitated for some weird reason, Kaldur beaten by Bane and most of all Zatanna....He shuddered what Bane had done to her. 

He threw his bird-a-rangs at the thugs; knocking them out, jumping in between two thugs; kicking one's back; using it as leverage to spin in the air and bring his foot down on the other thug. He had placed a tracker on Wally; and the location of his team was just below him. Jumping down, he saw stairs, leading to a locked door. Now was not the time for stealth. Bane was most likely juiced up; and that included his senses. Robin kicked open the door; seeing Bane press a knife to Zatanna's neck. Something inside him snapped; and he launched into a flying kick.

* * *

Wally slowly opened his eyes. He found himself tied up and his ankles handcuffed. Wildly looking around, he saw the rest of the team, bar Robin suffering the same fate. He was in some basement; and Bane was towering over them; a knife in his ginormous hands. He was under the influence; if his obscenely huge muscles were any indication. He mentally facepalmed. Stupid, stupid Wally West. Classic, idiotic Wallace West. Bumbling, clumsy Kid Flash. He always got his team in trouble. Although his better judgement suggested against in, he rushed to save M'gann from the flaming debris, _EVEN THOUGH_ Superboy already said he was going. 

Superboy got incapacitated by _something_ , and Wally was caught by one of Bane's punches. Zatanna and Artemis got defeated by his goons, and Kaldur surrendered himself to Bane to save their lives. Wally awoke to hear Bane say, "Ah, young heroes, you have fallen perfectly into my trap." Bane gloated; walking around the room. "Although my main target is missing." Bane said; showing his teeth. Bane cracked his fist, walking in front of Kaldur who looked up at him weakly. "Where is that little Robin boy?" He asked, kneeling in front of Kaldur. Kaldur managed to mumble an "I don't know" , but Bane punched him hard; breaking his ribs. Kaldur screamed, and Conner struggled against the ties; something was up with the clone Kryptonian.

Zatanna managed to blurt out, "No!" Bane turned to her, kneeling down. "Hmmm, you might have an idea..." Bane murmured, whipping out his knife. Artemis woke; and struggled against her handcuffs as Bane trailed the knife on her legs; drawing blood. Wally and Kaldur yelped; as Bane took the knife to Zatanna's neck; ripping apart her dress. "Where is the Boy Wonder?" Zatanna began reciting a spell, but stopped when Bane pressed the knife to Zatanna's neck. 

Wally prayed, to whatever gods existed, please Dick, please NOW, come save us.

His wish was granted; as Robin burst open the doors, and launched into a kick. 

* * *

Bane staggered backwards, laughing maniacally. "I have waited a long time for this." Bane swung his fists at Robin, who ducked out of the way; before leaping forwards and performing some kicks to Bane's face. Bane groaned; but caught Robin's foot and threw him against the wall. Robin groaned as he hit the wall; feeling his ribs break. Bane had muffled Zatanna; who was staring at Robin pleadingly. The rest of the team was obscured by Bane's huge figure; who was charging a punch. Robin knew he couldn't block it with his arms; so he whipped out his escrima sticks and blocked it. 

Bane pulled his arms aside; and kicked Robin, who staggered backwards. The team had never seen Robin so angry. He wasn't laughing, making quips or disappearing; he was fighting like _Batman_ , unrelenting and unforgiving. Robin introduced electricity onto the tips of his twins sticks; shocking Bane as he performed a series of acrobatic jabs and stabs; Bane staggering backward. Dick gritted his teeth, roaring as he stuck the escrima sticks in Bane's eyes; who screamed. Bane resisted the electricity; and kicked Robin in the head; making him fly backwards, hitting the wall. Dick narrowed his eyes. "You wanted me, here I am." Robin gritted out, extending his arms. Bane was recovering. Robin cracked his fists, and as Bane charged against him, he took out his escrima sticks, dodging out the way.

Robin said aloud, "WTech override, ES-S code DG!" He kicked Bane; and two blades sprouted out of his escrima sticks. Wally and the rest of the team gasped, as Dick twirled his blades in his hands. Bane punched the ground. "Come at me, big guy." Robin said. Bane roared; charging at him; his muscles bulging with Venom. Robin kick-flipped of the wall; and as he dropped down; he sliced Bane's back; cutting off the venom supply, and leaving a deep wound. Bane screamed, and Robin turned him over, and began punching his face; drawing blood. It went on for a few minutes; he was sure Bane was concussed; and his fists were blood-red with Bane's blood, until Wally choke out, "Little help here, Rob." Robin looked up, and shot him one of the fiercest glares imaginable; but his face softened almost immediately, and he got up shaking his head; and cracking a smile. He almost looked like a psychopath; smiling; his teeth red and his body bruised and bloodied.

"Got...a little bit ahead of myself there. You all okay?" Robin said, examining his teammates. He began untying them; and he dawdled when he came to Zatanna; the eyes behind his domino mask boring into her own. "You ok?" He said softly; his hands subconsciously caressing her face. She nodded uneasily; but Robin kept his eyes on her as he slowly untied her. He was snapped out of his stupor as Connor began coughing; and hastily finished untying Zatanna, getting up to beckon to the team. He turned to them, saying, "Let's just say I'm never leading this team again."  
  


* * *

Robin groaned as he woke up. He was strapped to a bed; and jumped slightly as he saw Batman hovering over him; arms crossed and glaring at the heart monitor. As he saw Robin wake up, he said, "Hello, Robin. Mission Report." Batman said gruffly. Robin smiled, coughing. "Great to see you too, Bats." Batman narrowed his eyes, and Dick instantly corrected himself. "I-Er-The team was captured by Bane. The recon mission went all wrong as Kid Flash got captured, thus putting the rest of the team in danger. Bane led them to an underground room; where he threatened and injured some of the team members; when I incapacitated Bane. I got the details of what Kobra and his gang were doing; and I neutralized both Shimmer and Kobra." He finished. Batman narrowed his eyes until they were slits, but said , "Good work, Robin. Send the files to me as soon as possible. I believe you have...visitors." Batman added, walking out of the room.

The team rushed in, all taking positions. Wally immediately seated himself on the seat next to the bed; Connor leaned against the wall with M'gann hovering above the ground next to him, Rocket stood left of him, Artemis sat in front of him in a seat just ahead of the bed, and his heart skipped a beat as Zatanna sat next to him on the bed; her deep blue eyes full of worry. Kaldur soon arrived; standing next to Artemis. Robin's breath hitched as Zatanna laid a hand on his toned stomach. "You ok?" Wally asked, snapping Robin out of his stupor once more. Robin coughed, giving a wicked grin. "Hurts so good." he rasped; his breath erratic. Bane had broken a LOT of his bones; he had taken a gunshot to the shoulder; and he was internally bleeding from eight places. He would be up and running in three days at most; all the Bats had to have a good healing factor; even Alfred and Barbara. 

"But Zatanna, are you fine? The knife-" Zatanna placed a finger on his lips; and he instantly shut up. "Robin, your concern is appreciated, but yes, there are many spells that correct minor wounds." Robin nodded furiously, prompting chuckles from Wally. "You could've died. You all could have died." Robin added quickly; his gaze fixed on Zatanna. Kaldur responded, "We are fine. Wally healed quickly as usual, and only Superboy had the most everlasting injury. The real question is you, Robin." Robin cocked his head at the various things on his chest and the wires connected to his arm. "I'm totally fine. Might win the Olympics just before I break my arm lifting a glass of water." Robin quipped.

The team gave laughs; and Zatanna's giggles sent butterflies flying in Robin's stomach. Robin did not take his gaze away from her; his eyes zeroing in on her beautiful dark hair, her soft, tanned skin, her deep blue eyes..."-Rob, hey!" His shoulders twitched as he came out of his stupor. He turned around to look at Wally. Wally began, "So, Rob, what d'you reckon happened to Supey over there?" Wally said, turning to look at Superboy; whose eyebrows were characteristically furrowed. "I don't know myself." Conner bitterly said. Megan said, "I-It's mental. Like, what happened to him. Luthor activated some kind of...spell or-or...something inside of him, which caused his brain to become unresponsive." Robin gave a low hum; turning back to face Zatanna, who was chattering with Rocket. Robin tightened his fists, he wanted to KILL Rocket for averting Zatanna's gaze; Dick couldn't see those twinkling blue eyes-

"You quite ok, Robin?" Kaldur spoke.

"Hmmm?"

"You look like you want to punch something." Wally said. 

"Bane."

"You did." Artemis pointed out.

"More."

Zatanna chuckled at his monosyllabic responses; and her smile truly beautified her already angelic face. Robin gave a pleased grin; heat flooding to his chest. "He kidnapped and...hurt you." Robin said; his eyes fixed on Zatanna. "All." he added quickly. Wally groaned, saying, "That's the fiftieth time you said that." "We get it, Robin." said Kaldur earnestly, keeping his hand on Robin's shoulder. "But you need rest, and me and the team are sorry for not giving it to you." Kaldur said; shooting a glare to Wally. Wally said, "HEY!" but soon followed the rest of the people as they exited the room. Dick bit back a groan as Zatanna left the bed; and he began composing himself. 

* * *

"Hello." A voice woke him up from his slumber. It was night; and the infirmary was pitch-black. He recognized the voice as Zatanna's and inwardly panicked. Zatanna was wearing a devilish grin on her face. "Uh, hey, Zatanna." Robin gasped. "Hmm, hello yourself." Zatanna said, sauntering over to him. Robin's breath hitched as she sat down so close next to him on the bed; he could smell her lavender scent. "You couldn't keep your eyes off me." Zatanna said; her eyes twinkling in the moonlight; one hand tracing down Robin's chest. He shivered at her touch. He realized that she was wearing a nurse's outfit; blood rushed to his groin. 

This was what he liked about Zatanna; she didn't play games. She told him to be chalant as he liked; so he began speaking. "Heh. True. Good catch. I-er-er-um-You aren't that bad to look at." Robin said; sheepishly. A blush rose up on his face. Zatanna gave a low chuckle. "Is that all, Robin? Don't act like I haven't been watching you stalk me everyday since I joined." Robin's breath hitched once more. Realization dawned on his face; more blood rushed to his groin. She was...NO THIS IS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE. "Oh Zee, pinch me." he moaned. Zatanna narrowed her eyes; tugging Robin's hair. "Did I say you could call me that, Robin?" Robin gasped, biting back a moan at the action. "No, sorry, Zatanna." he rasped; his chest heaving.

Zatanna smiled. She got up; and Dick resisted the urge to pull her back. She took the clipboard lying next to them. "Hmm, this doesn't look good, Mister Robin." she chirped. She walked around his form; making each step purposefully slow. "Why-What happened?" Dick said, playing along. "You seem to have various swellings in your body, Robin. Certainly in the head..." She playfully smacked him on the head. Robin bit back a retort. "and certainly in the groin." Zatanna finished; sitting directly on his lap; grinding down on his dick.

Dick moaned. "H-How much will it cost, Zatanna?" Dick gasped. "Just the million dollars. Or..." Zatanna placed her finger inside Dick's mouth; swirling it. Dick lapped at it. "You could make it up to me now." Zatanna muttered a spell; the words echoing magically; making Dick's skin tingle. His eyes went wide under his sunglasses, as Zatanna's dress slowly undid itself; her nubile and sleek body glistening in the moonlight. Dick was sure he had died and gone to heaven; this was so good. She was truly more beautiful than the word and the world; her blue eyes hooded with lust; and her soft fingers, coated with his saliva, tracing down the expanse of his chest; stopping at every bruise and scar. 

She got up of his lap; and sat on his face. Dick barely had time to swap his sunglasses for his domino mask; before he felt Zatanna's arousal on his face. He gave a slow groan, the vibrations making Zatanna moan. He slowly drew his tonugue across her folds; silently tasting her juices. His hands clapped on her ass; as he truly tasted her. Zatanna muttered a few privacy charms; before allowing herself to start groaning. His ministrations proved to be decisive as she shuddered; juices spilling out of her.

She turned to look at him; her face just inches away from his. It was as if the universe did it; slowly pulling them together; until their lips met.

This was the best moment of his life.

He tasted the lavender on her lips; his tongue exploring the crevices of her mouth. She moaned in the kiss; making Dick sit up, then sitting on his lap, hooking her legs around his back, continuing her kiss. They pulled apart; a trail of saliva connecting their lips. Zatanna licked her lips; savoring the moment, before getting back in her character. "That was...amazi-acceptable, Mister Robin." she corrected; speaking to him in whispers; her arms latching around his neck."But for you to pay off your medical bills-HMMMM-you need to step it up, yeah." Zatanna moaned; as Dick grabbed her hips roughly. 

Their lips met again; as Dick undid his utility belt; as Zatanna lowered himself down on his already-hard cock. She clutched the headboards as she rode him; moaning all the way. Dick didn't last long; all the thoughts of fucking his crush came true all at once; and after 10 minutes which consisted of Dick pummeling Zatanna; he finally finished; cumming inside her with a long, thankful groan.

* * *

"Zee, that was-" "Not Zee, Nurse Zatara." Zatanna reminded him playfully. They were cuddled up next to each other. "That was incredible." Dick finished; pressing a kiss to her forehead. "HMM, yeah, yes it was. Forget the losing-your-virginity at-14 thing, hah." "Yeah." "We should do...this more often." "Not the worst idea you've had, boy blunder." Zatanna finished, pressing a kiss to his lips.


End file.
